


Орнитолог

by risowator



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risowator/pseuds/risowator
Summary: По заявке: Крису нравится сниматься вместе с Себастьяном, только в кино им вместе пересечься больше не получается. Крис узнал, что Себастьян с друзьями снимают кино, оно не для проката, не артхаус, а для своих, неизвестных целей. Всё очень таинственно, и Криса неохотно посвящают в детали, порой недоговаривая очень многого, но всё же берут в команду. После этого на съемках стало происходить очень много странных и необъяснимых событийНа арт:
  
 
Артер: Жюли_Юли





	

**Author's Note:**

> “Никаких агентов, — сказал тогда Себастьян. — Кино для своих. Придёшь к Филу, он тебе выбьет какую-нибудь роль”.

Крис согласился; после съёмок Капитана Америки ему так хотелось ещё раз оказаться в компании Стэна, что он готов был выступить сопродюссером фильма и играть в эпизодах. Но ничего не понадобилось. Он получил роль. В картине, где не было сценария и оператора. 

И не было Стэна. 

Команда состояла из четырёх человек, не считая Криса: Фил, оказавшийся режиссёром, близнецы Роб и Боб, играющие одного персонажа, параллельно занимающиеся снабжением, и не-оператор Том — парень, который один раз показал Крису, где на съёмочной территории расставлены камеры, и пропал. 

Крис не видел Себастьяна со времени последнего скайп-чата. Улыбающееся лицо, светлым пятном освещаемое экраном смартфона в темноте; словно пепельные пряди волос, пикселящие при движении, и хриплый голос, не поспевающий за артикуляцией. Себастьян курил, говорил о проекте друзей, о чистом творчестве — Крис думал, что он знает, о чём идёт речь, ведь он сам недавно режиссировал картину. 

Манящее отличие малобюджетных фильмов для него заключалось в возможности отыграть то, что не скажется на карьере, если это будет неоднозначная, пограничная роль. Как если бы Капитан Америка мог в кадре поцеловать Зимнего Солдата и не перестать при этом быть Символом. 

Не то чтобы Крис думал о Себастьяне в таком ключе постоянно, но он старался быть честным с собой — да, иногда думал. Первый фильм не принёс им дружбы, только тёплое сотрудничество, в память о котором перед вторыми съёмками Крис нашёл страницу Стэна на IMDb и понял, что как актёра Себастьяна не знает совсем. В ближайший же уик-энд, не ожидая ничего особенного, он запасся парой бутылок пива и сырной пиццей и устроил себе марафон. Бабник, Явление, Политиканы — Крису стало интересно. Однажды в Сказке и Безумный Шляпник, потом на перемотке Сделка с дьяволом и некоторые ранние работы. Королей Крис досматривал глубокой ночью, а после разочарованно читал новости, что проект закрыт. 

Себастьяну не очень везло с ролями, и Капитан Америка действительно мог быть билетом в большое кино, но при этом — Крис невольно сравнивал его с собой — Себастьян умел выжимать даже из самой короткой роли душу. И может быть, всё начиналось как соревнование, или Крис не смел тогда признаться себе в каком-то другом интересе, но он начал пристальнее следить за Стэном во время съёмок Зимнего Солдата и был впечатлён проделанной работой. Себастьян держал планку. 

И вот теперь Крис здесь, на просторах Великих озёр, на косе Миннесота Пойнт в окружении живых декораций портового бассейна Дулут, готовый ждать и играть вслепую, особенно после того, как познакомился со съёмочной группой и понял, во что вляпался, только потому что получил мотивирующее сообщение Себастьяна: “Скоро приеду”.

Жили они в декорациях, где и снимали. Крис, как и его персонаж Крис, жил отдельно. Приземистый дом стоял ближе к заливу, хотя с обеих сторон косы сквозь деревья проглядывала вода залива и озера. На юго-востоке к полуострову Висконсин Пойнт в рыбацком доме поселились близнецы. Фил и Том — между взлётной полосой и заброшенным маяком, ближе к Дулуту и цивилизации.

Съёмки проходили в реальном времени: только в утренние часы на улице и за час до заката в доме; накануне вечером Фил присылал Крису письмо с кратким описанием дел, которые предстояло успеть до восхода и закончить перед включёнными камерами вечером. Можно было считать это сценарием. Вторые дубли не предусматривались, что было похоже на игру в театре, только без зрителей. По задумке, Крис изображал орнитолога, окольцовывающего пойманных в ловушки птиц. Птиц он еще ни разу не видел, но ему хотелось сделать всё как можно правдоподобнее, чтобы не разочаровать порекомендовавшего его Себастьяна, поэтому днём он изучал фауну Великих озёр и устройство биологических станций.

Трескучая птичья трель раздалась над самым ухом, выдёргивая из сна. Крис рывком поднялся и рухнул обратно на подушку — неудачный выбор будильника. Понаблюдал, как смартфон ползёт по тумбочке, вибрируя и подсвечивая обшитую деревянными панелями стену. Окно опять запотело и словно мерцало в тусклом свете то ли луны снаружи, то ли от дисплея — значит, ночью похолодало, и Крису придётся сперва хорошо размяться, прежде чем выйти. Фил в вечернем письме просил одеться, как и вчера, а это означало, что Крис будет обходить территорию в тонком свитере и безрукавке. Про план на вечер он думать пока не хотел.

— Встаю-встаю, — уверил Крис затихший будильник, давая себе пять минут на зарядку. А потом душ, крепкий чай и список дел на утро.

Безоблачное небо светлело с востока, делая воду залива не такой тёмно-зелёной. Лёд давно сошёл, деревья кое-где обзавелись листвой, но у дома, среди редких сосен, холод пробирал до дрожи. Крис размялся, пару раз отжавшись от перил, и всмотрелся сквозь серые стволы в противоположный берег. Город ещё спал. Крис медленно двинулся на другую сторону косы, он старался ступать неслышно, чтобы не тревожить птиц.

Несмотря на аскетичную обстановку и кажущуюся бедность в доме, шумоизоляция была хорошей — стоило открыть входную дверь и звуковой вакуум расхлопывался, окуная уши в птичий щебет, несравнимый с потугами будильника, шорох хвои и плеск волн. 

Крис петлял между деревьев и почти медитировал. До полного восхода оставалось больше сорока минут, он успевал обойти и проверить обе ловушки. Расположенные частично среди деревьев, частично на берегу, они походили на гибрид волейбольной площадки и рыболовных сетей. Натянутые между столбов сети образовывали воронку в форме духовой трубы, попав в которую птица, не травмируя себя, долетала до самого узкого места и оказывалась в клетке-птицеприёмнике. Орнитологам оставалось только просунуть руки в клетку и извлечь улов. Потом птиц описывали, взвешивали, окольцовывали и отпускали — так делалось на настоящих биологических станциях. 

Ловушки в Парк Пойнт не были рабочими, но точно построенными несколько лет назад. Может быть, здесь собирались основать станцию, а может, это были декорации для какого-то другого фильма; Крис не знал. Он вообще сомневался, что обнаружит в клетках перелётных птиц, учитывая близость аэродрома. 

Чем ближе он подходил к открытой воде, тем холоднее и порывистее становился ветер. Верхнее озеро простиралось до горизонта, как холодный океан. Вода в нём казалась синей, хотя и была той же водой, что и в заливе. Там же на горизонте небо начало окрашиваться подступающим солнцем. Крис вышел на берег, плотнее застегнул безрукавку, вытянул ворот свитера повыше на шею, но ни это, ни отросшая за последнее время борода не спасали от колкой водной взвеси. Озеро и плескалось о берег, словно океан, зло. 

Канаты второй ловушки постоянно ослабевали, и их приходилось каждый раз натягивать заново, чтобы сети не провисали. Крис нашёл в чулане за кухней инструменты и масло и в один из дней починил разболтавшийся механизм. Сам себе облегчил обслуживание ловушек.

Птиц по-прежнему не было. 

Пока Крис возился с канатами внутри воронки, солнце успело взойти, и натянутые как паруса сети вспыхнули над головой красным. Ветер рванул с озера к деревьям, выбив из ветвей стаю зябликов. Птицы взметнулись с криком, сквозь который Крис услышал топот копыт позади себя, резко обернулся, но не увидел даже тени. 

Показалось?

“Приготовить обед из рыбы. Заняться самоудовлетворением”, — было в планах на вечерние съёмки. Отлично.

Экспериментальное кино, прощупывающее, до какой степени Крис позволит себе прогнуться, вынуждало задуматься. Грань всегда была, как между эротикой и порно, и каждый для себя определял её сам. Или доверялся режиссёру. Но не в этом случае; здесь Крис, скорее, доверился Себастьяну, когда тот в разговоре обронил манящее предложение. 

У Роба и Боба были другие съёмочные часы, но Крису не говорили какие, поэтому каждый раз, когда он шёл на мыс к проливу, готовился продолжать играть орнитолога. 

Кого-то из неразличимых братьев Крис заметил на крыше лодочного ангара.

— Эй! — он издалека окликнул Боброба, как про себя окрестил близнецов. Парни всегда ходили в похожей одежде, и каждый из них одинаково отзывался, если с разницей в пять минут назвать его Робом или Бобом. 

— Хей! Хорошая погода, поймал кого-нибудь? — Боброб отсалютовал молотком. 

Значит играет.

— Голубую цаплю, — соврал Крис. Он выписал себе названия всех пернатых Великих озёр и при случае выдавал умные слова. Пока ни братья, ни Фил не делали ему замечаний, значит, их устраивала эта импровизация. Хотя тут всё было сплошной импровизацией.

Боброб заткнул молоток за пояс, но к подошедшему Крису спускаться на собирался.  
— Ты зачем ко мне? — Братья всегда говорили о себе “я”, а не “мы”, и первые дни это жутко сбивало.

— За рыбой. Если есть, — Крис оглянулся на пролив; у причала болталась лодка, на берегу — накрытый брезентом мотор. Вряд ли братья вообще хоть раз выходили в озеро, но исправно снабжали его продуктами и предметами из списков Фила. 

— Заходи в дом, я скоро подойду.

— Слушай, ...эм, — Крис запнулся, чуть не ляпнув “Боб или Роб”, — а тут водятся лоси? Мне кажется, я одного сегодня слышал. 

— Если только Фил отпустил Тома погулять, — рассмеялся Боброб. — Иди в дом.

Так они не снимают? Или Фил и Том тоже задействованы как актёры?

— Крис, это форель, форель, это Крис, знакомьтесь, — Боброб, встретивший Криса в доме, выдал ему двух рыбин и пинту оливкового масла. 

Крис внутренне содрогнулся, но с улыбкой поблагодарил. Перекинулся еще парой фраз про рыбалку и переменчивую погоду, прекрасно понимая, что разговаривает со вторым братом. У него за пояс был заправлен идентичный молоток, которым орудовал первый брат, всё так же сидя на крыше. Стоило Крису выйти из дома и обогнуть ангар, он в этом убедился.

Крис чувствовал себя Алисой в Стране Чудес.

Готовить рыбу было отдельной болью. Вегетарианец внутри Криса истекал кровью, когда приходилось потрошить рыбёшки. Вспомнилось, как для съёмок в Кэпе он ел куриное мясо, но тогда ему хотя бы доставляли варёное, вместе с салатом.

Масло на сковороде разогрелось и начало брызгаться, жаля оголённые руки. Крис понял, что мысленно уплыл в то время, когда тренировался вместе с Себастьяном. 

Заходящее солнце медленно подползало к холмам за заливом; Крис кинул в сковороду обваленные в муке тушки, убавил газ. У него оставалось полчаса, чтобы передёрнуть и не спалить обед из трупов рыб. Искусство требовало жертв.

Сходив в спальню за Плейбоем, который лежал в ящике тумбы с первого дня, — сукин сын Фил, значит, у него всё же есть сценарий фильма, — Крис вернулся в гостиную, смежную с кухней. Вовсю разносился аромат жареной рыбы, Крис проверил готовность и плюхнулся на диван.

Никакого желания не было. 

Солнце скрылось за деревьями, погрузив комнату в полумрак, лишь на стене напротив окна догорала тонкая красная полоса. Накрывшись пледом и разложив поверх журнал, Крис для правдоподобности стянул штаны, оставаясь в трусах. Так, расположенные в стенах камеры будут видеть, что он чем-то занят. Чем-то. Крис на самом деле не собирался дрочить. 

Он согнул ноги в коленях, пролистнул пару страниц, остановившись на изображении девушки в поло и бриджах для верховой езды. Крис побаивался лошадей, но наездница с забранными в конский хвост волосами, в сапогах и с хлыстом компенсировала. На пробу Крис всё же сжал член и яйца поверх трусов, закусил губу, как в предвкушении, повернувшись к одной из камер.

Для чего он старается? Себастьян даже не оценит жертв, потому что вряд ли помнит, что Крис вегетарианец, потому что сам не раз и не два ходил по грани, выбирая сложные роли. Скорее, спорные. У Криса тоже были такие, но он пока еще не играл гея, не целовался с парнями в кадре. Даже не был уверен, сможет ли так же естественно смотреть на партнёра, хотеть его, соблазнять, как это делал Себастьян. С ним бы можно было такое попробовать, не страшно довериться, повестись на его флирт, ответить на поцелуй и, главное, не играть. Крис представил, как бы поцеловал Себастьяна в улыбку, и точно знал, что тот подставится, позволит забраться себе в рот, трахнуть языком. И будет стонать; он должен будет заставить его стонать. Как сейчас, Крис слышал собственный стон, сильнее сжимая член.

О, да. Он приоткрыл глаза, вспоминая, где находится. Взгляд упал на окно в тот момент, когда на карниз прилетел ворон. Хлопнул по стеклу крыльями, пугая. Крис вздрогнул, уронил журнал, словно эхом хлопнувший страницами, отвлёкся на секунду, и следующий миг наткнулся взглядом на лицо Себастьяна в том же окне.

— О, чёрт! 

Себастьян постучал по раме, махнул рукой “открывай” и скрылся из виду. Возбуждение спало, будто не было. Сердце стучало как сумасшедшее. Крис выпутался из пледа и попрыгал к двери, на ходу натягивая штаны и гадая, насколько безнадёжен обед.

Обед действительно спасло лишь появление Стэна, который, коротко приобняв Криса, принюхиваясь, пошёл к плите.

— Моя любимая, — заулыбался Себастьян, уже распаковывая коробки из пакета, который Крис даже не заметил. 

Он вообще ничего не замечал, так и стоял у приоткрытой двери, смотрел на лицо того, на кого только что дрочил, видел губы, про которые почему-то знал, какие они будут на ощупь. 

— … босиком.

Что? Крис точно выпал из реальности.

— Дверь закрой, даже мне дует, — Себастьян указал силиконовой лопаткой на пол.

Крис взглянул вниз, увидел свои голые пальцы и ощутил всё как-то сразу: и то, как тянет по ногам, и перемешивающийся запах готового обеда и влажного вечера; звуки природы вне дома, и шум воды, наполняющей чайник, — внутри; он чувствовал присутствие Себастьяна и улыбку на собственном лице — так глупо он давно себя не чувствовал. Крис закрыл дверь, наконец-то включил свет в почти по-ночному тёмной гостиной и отправился помогать Себастьяну накрывать на стол. 

В принесённых коробках оказались салаты из овощей, грибы, ягодные десерты и даже заготовка сырной пиццы для микроволновки. Пусть у Криса не было микроволновки, это была самая лучшая пицца в мире.

Себастьян переночевал в гостиной, а к рассвету, когда Крис вернулся после обхода территории, исчез, оставив за собой кофейный аромат. Значит, точно не приснился. В чайнике остывала свежая заварка, хотя Крис уходил сниматься не завтракая. Он прилёг на диван, повернулся лицом в подушку и вдохнул; плечи и спину окатило волной лёгкой дрожи. Надо было найти Себастьяна.

Мобильная связь работала с перебоями, будто они находились не на косе, одним концом соединяющейся с городом, а в глуши какого-нибудь Национального парка, и сообщение “Ты где?” отправилось в никуда, точнее, никуда не отправилось. Интересно, чьё это всё-таки место, частное или муниципальное? Аэродром и маяк могли быть частными, поэтому сигнал и глушился. Крис, привыкший работать через агентов, до этого не задумывался, можно ли организовать съёмку без разрешения. 

Себастьян говорил, что кинул вещи недалеко от Фила и Тома. Но не буквально же. Ярко-жёлтая палатка обнаружилась на берегу со стороны озера. Она отлично контрастировала с чёрными камнями, Крис поискал точки, где могли быть установлены камеры. Одну увидел на стволе сосны, а за ней — мелькнувшую тень.

— Эй! — окликать Себастьяна по имени он не решился. Но Себастьян, если это был он, не отреагировал, а тень растворилась между деревьев, как бы Крис ни вглядывался. 

Палатка, естественно, была пуста, но в ней еще сохранялось тепло, когда Крис влез внутрь предбанника и огляделся. Места хватило бы для двоих, если очень компактно разместиться. На дне лежал надувной матрас, по периметру — валики спальных мешков или одеял, полный рюкзак, неразобранная утварь. Себастьян неплохо обосновался. Крис решил его дождаться. Пока день был тёплым, он оставил молнию входа открытой, растянулся на спине, подложив под голову один из валиков, и уставился в яркий жёлтый свод палатки. 

И не заметил, как уснул.

Сквозь дрёму слышались топот копыт по гальке, крики чаек, хлопанье крыльев, плеск волн. Солнце припекло до испарины, Крис заворочался, оголяя живот, дышать было душно, но просыпаться не хотелось. У него совсем сбился режим сна. Если до приезда Себастьяна хотелось не допустить промахов, не разочаровать, то эта ночь будто расслабила натянутую нервную тетиву внутри Криса — Себастьян сам не знал, к чему двигался фильм, он просто доверял друзьям и готов был подыграть.

“Считай, что я пригласил тебя отдохнуть на природе”, — сказал вчера Себастьян. 

К чёрту такой отдых, хотелось ответить Крису, но он был так рад встрече, что только улыбался и пялился на Себастьяна, пока тот не видел. 

Что-то тёплое пригрело живот, словно луч света или зависшая, но так и не притронувшаяся ладонь. А потом мягкое касание прочертило линию поперёк — и выше, по груди к лицу. Крис разлепил ресницы, подглядел. Себастьян лежал рядом, не замечая, что разбудил его, сосредоточенно следил за пером, которым водил по коже против роста волос по бороде.

Крис не сдержал улыбки:  
— Привет, — прошептал он.

— Ты спишь на моей постели. — Себастьян сунул перо себе за ухо. 

— А ты убежал из моей… моего дома, — быстро исправился Крис.

— Мои съёмочные часы начинаются с рассветом, — Себастьян пригладил его бороду, большим пальцем задев губу. — Ты вжился в роль.

Всего лишь нужно было поднять руку, чтобы ответным движением притянуть Себастьяна к себе и… 

— Ты тоже зарос, — Крис выхватил из-за уха перо, рассмотрел окрас. Чайка. — Я орнитолог и не окольцевал еще никого. А ты кто и чего не успел сделать? — он вернул перо в немного встрёпанные пряди. 

Себастьян перехватил его руку за запястье.  
— Я… — он провёл пальцем по основанию ладони, запуская электрическую дрожь по руке к самой груди Криса. — Я не уверен…

Крис открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но взгляд упал на часы.

— Чёрт. 

Себастьян как-то всё понял и резко отстранился, давая беспрепятственно выбраться. Крис уже расстегнул входную молнию, но метнулся обратно, коленями спружинил на матрасе, чуть не рухнув на Себастьяна, и украл перо. 

К дому он уже не бежал, а летел.

Ночью пролил ледяной дождь и к утру похолодало. Крис опять проснулся с запотевшими окнами. Будильник надрывался трелью, а Крис не мог ни о чём думать, кроме жёлтой палатки на обдуваемом колючим ветром берегу.

Когда он дошёл до ловушек, в одной из клеток лежала мёртвая птица. Чёрный дрозд или ворон — Крис не сразу пересилил отвращение, прежде чем перевернуть птицу и убедиться. Ворон. 

Некстати вспомнилось, как такой же подглядывал, пока он дрочил.

Крис достал телефон, но время пять утра, кому звонить и сообщать о мёртвой птице? Разбудить Фила, оставить труп в ловушке или закопать? 

Связи как всегда не было. 

Крис вернулся к дому весь промокший, хотел высушиться, переждать съёмочные часы Себастьяна и пойти к нему. Или к братьям. Но не сиделось на месте. В вечернем плане от Фила было написано “Не удивляйся, займись работой”. Этой работой? Стали бы они убивать ворона для фильма? До какой степени можно позволить себе подставляться и принимать всё как должное? 

Когда Крис решил послать всё к чертям и пойти хоть куда-то, он с трудом смог открыть входную дверь. Ветер с залива гнал дождевые облака и гнул верхушки сосен. Вокруг всё потемнело, будто рассвет и не наступал. Дождь хлестал по лицу, но вскипевшая злость двигала Криса вперёд, в сторону заброшенного маяка. 

Между деревьями стало спокойнее: ветер разбивался о стволы, стихал. Даже земля еще не была до слякоти мокрой. Крис намеревался дойти до Фила и потребовать объяснений. 

Сосны сменились берёзами, прошлогодняя чёрная листва скользила под подошвами. Крис старался внимательнее смотреть под ноги, чтобы не запнуться о выступающие корни. Сперва он не понял, что означали подтопленные вмятины, потом присмотрелся: следы от полукругов подкованных копыт. Значит ему тогда не примерещилось. Только это был не лось, а конь. Подволакивающий одну ногу. Любопытство повело по следам, те петляли между берёзами, размывались в лужах. Было не понятно, как давно конь прошёл тут, сегодня ночью или вчера, до того, как испортилась погода? Где-то между клёнами следы так развезло, что начало казаться, что они человеческие. Или это Крис ходил кругами, сам же их затаптывая. Он оглянулся по сторонам, пытаясь понять, куда забрёл. Маяка не было видно, но зато за раскидистыми клёнами шла сосновая полоса, а за ней проглядывала вода. Всё в оттенках грязно-синего и серого и только одно яркое пятно пробивалось вдалеке — палатка Стэна. 

Крис, оскальзываясь, побежал туда. Ругая себя, что забыл, как еще пару часов назад волновался, нормально ли Себастьян провёл ночь.

Палатка хлопала отогнутым краем, волны набегали практически ко входу.

— Себастья-ян! — не выдержал Крис. И продолжал звать, пока не убедился, что палатка пуста. — Чёрт! 

Он всё же попытался успокоиться. Осмотрелся. Ничего вокруг не разбросано, вещи, похоже, все на месте. Край мог разъехаться от ветра, если не был плотно прижат липучкой. Но где носит Себастьяна? Крис в очередной раз проверил связь. Смартфон предлагал воспользоваться экстренными вызовами. 

Ни к чему. 

Крис решил вернуться к дому. Непогода стихала, дождевые облака унесло на озеро и сквозь туман начало кое-где синеть небо. Крис медленно шёл вчерашней дорогой, внезапно обнаружив, как сильно устал. И переволновался. Хотя ничего еще не было известно, но неопределенность угнетала. В доме хотя бы мог работать интернет, если смартфон превратился в будильник с видеокамерой. 

Сбоку раздался свист и следом:  
— Эй, большой парень! — знакомое до подгибающихся коленей. Себастьян стоял у дерева, опираясь рукой о ствол. Он был мокрым с головы до ног, как и сам Крис, и так же широко улыбался. — Решил в гости наведаться, — то ли спросил, то ли про себя сказал Себастьян.

Крис подошёл ближе.

— Что с тобой? — Он только сейчас заметил его грязную одежду. 

— Палатку близко к воде поставил, пришлось оттаскивать, — Себастьян показал содранные ладони. — У тебя горячая вода есть?

Ароматный пар поднимался от плиты. Крис размеренно помешивал ставший золотистым рис. На соседней сковороде тушились принесённые вчера грибы со сладким перцем. Рядом закипала кофеварка.

Себастьян отмокал в ванной, а Крис, ограничившийся сухой одеждой, ждал. Он заранее подготовил аптечку и собирался заставить Себастьяна обработать не только руки, но и повреждённую лодыжку. 

Когда они раздевались и развешивали мокрые вещи над греющимся отопительным котлом, Крис заметил, как старательно Себастьян щадил левую ногу. По возвращении в дом, хромота не так была заметна, но стоило снять ботинки, эффект тугой повязки исчез.

“Подвернул, пока переставлял палатку, — неохотно признал Себастьян. — Ничего страшного”.

Точно так же, во время съёмок третьего Кэпа, Себастьян, выпрыгивая на тросах с балкона, неудачно приземлился мимо мата и не придал значения ушибу. А потом получил от Криса ногой по больному колену.

— Вкусно пахнет, — Себастьян подошёл сбоку, задевая плечом. Принюхался над рисом: — Карри?

Крис кивнул и посторонился, чтобы не залипать на его профиле и собственной одолженной одежде, вгляделся в меняющуюся за окном погоду. День обещал стать солнечным.

— Я позже схожу проведаю твою палатку.

— Боишься, что чайки разворошат моё гнездо? — беспечно улыбнулся Себастьян. — Там нет ничего ценного.

— Птица!

Как он мог забыть?

— Что “птица”?

— В ловушке мёртвая птица, я шёл к тебе, спросить, что с ней делать.

— Отнеси к бобрам.

— Зачем бобрам мёртвая птица?

Крис понадеялся, что Себастьян нигде не ударился головой. Но тот только отобрал у него лопатку и сам вполне вменяемо помешал карри и грибы.

— Я про братьев говорю, ты с ними знаком?

— Боб и Роб, — подтвердил Крис.

И на невысказанный вопрос, почему “бобры”, Себастьян пояснил:  
— Ты их видел? Они же постоянно что-то строят, чинят или запасают.

Крис заулыбался, он действительно ни разу не видел Боброба без молотка, топора или другого инструмента.

— А мёртвая птица им зачем?

— Может, чучело сделают, — дёрнул плечом Себастьян и потянулся к кофеварке, отступая на шаг. Крис вспомнил про его травму.

— Пойдём, — он убавил газ под едой и потащил Себастьяна к дивану.

Усадил, а сам по-турецки устроился на полу напротив. Отвоевал у него ноги, перехватил бережно поверх носков, зафиксировал. Себастьян картинно закатил глаза — смирился, и добровольно протянул эластичный бинт.

— Передай лучше тубу, — Крис отложил бинт и как можно осторожнее стянул носок, придерживая за пятку.

Себастьян откинулся на подушки.

— Курить хочется, — проговорил он в потолок. А потом сидел тихо, позволяя Крису заботиться о себе. 

Закатывая штанину по колено, украдкой прослеживая складки и выпуклости вдоль шва до промежности, Крис чувствовал внутренний трепет. Словно раздевал Себастьяна не для лечения, а для чего-то другого. Не секса, нет, а скорее, как раскрывают лепестки бутона, чтобы посмотреть, какая у него сердцевина — понимая, что время цветения еще не настало. 

Левая лодыжка значительно отличалась от правой, Крис провёл пальцами для сравнения: внешняя косточка почти скрылась за отёком. Зря Себастьян так долго сидел в горячей воде. Густо размазывая гель от растяжений, Крис надеялся, что перелома всё-таки нет. Затем начал бинтовать.

— Крис, извини, ты же не покинешь проект? — Себастьян так внезапно и проницательно спросил, что Крису пришлось быстро приходить в себя и восстанавливать в памяти, какими словами он вслух называл Фила и его фильм.

— Почему ты так решил? — Крис не смотрел вверх, старательно продолжая упаковывать ступню.

— Ты сейчас перетянешь мне ногу, тебе не нравится, я это вижу, — без перехода ответил Себастьян. 

Крис еще во время промо-туров заметил эту его особенность, Стэн умел важное вплетать в обыденное.

— Я здесь только из-за тебя. — Наверное, Крису не стоило сейчас этого говорить. Близость Себастьяна явно плавила мозги.

Конечно, его заинтересовала экспериментальность площадки, естественно, он понимал, что легко не будет — это не его привычная среда; он еще в самом начале решил, что примет всё как интересный опыт. Но первоначальная причина была одна. Он эгоистично хотел Себастьяна себе.

Себастьян осторожно извлёк ногу из его ладоней.

— Не смел надеяться, — прошептал он.

Крис выдохнул и отвернулся к окну. Ему точно не послышалось, но он не распознал интонацию, не понял, шутил ли Себастьян или говорил серьёзно. Позабытый шум начал заполнять голову множеством уточняющих вопросов, которые хотелось задать Себастьяну. 

Крис смог выбрать один важный:  
— Ты сейчас играешь? — спросил он одновременно с тем, как Себастьян, видимо, уставший ждать, поднялся. Пришлось задирать голову, чтобы увидеть ответ. 

Себастьян смотрел ровно, протягивал оцарапанную ладонь, предлагая помощь:  
— Ни разу.

После полудня они вышли к ловушкам. И уже жарко светило солнце. Пока весна не установилась, температура на озёрах сменялась быстро; ветра гоняли набухшие облака, неся с собой непогоду.

Крис уговаривал Себастьяна остаться в доме и наладить связь с Филом, но тот отказался. Натянул перчатки и решительно похромал к берегу, планируя потом вернуться к палатке. Съёмки никто не отменял и срывать их они не собирались. 

Птицу разметало по клетке, перья торчали в разные стороны, но хотя бы крови не было. Крис остановился на расстоянии, испытывая отвращение, приправленное чувством вины, будто это из-за него птица не смогла выбраться, когда попала в ловушку. 

Себастьян без тени брезгливости вынул тушку через дыру в сети, пригладил мелкие пёрышки.

— Отнеси его бобрам, они знают, что делать.

— А ты?

— Схожу к Филу. Он тоже боялся, что ты свалишь.

Крис подошёл и отобрал у Себастьяна ворона.

— Не свалю, я же сказал.

С начала проекта и ненормального ритма дня, предрассветный подъём Криса отодвинулся почти на час. “Ранняя рань” превратилась в “может, не ложиться?” Несколько последних ночей они с Себастьяном так и делали: спали только днём в палатке на берегу между окончанием утренних съёмок и началом предзакатных, а вечера и ночи проводили в доме.

Себастьян называл это туристическим отдыхом, а Крис сравнивал с онлайн трансляцией “из жизни животных”. Или “из жизни разнорабочих” — он был уверен, что распознал коварный режиссёрский план: Фил явно за его счёт хотел подлатать дом и подготовить его к летнему сезону. Иначе как можно объяснить ежедневную уборку территории, покраску стен и починку крыши? Бобры даже одолжили необходимый инструмент. 

Первая бессонная ночь далась Крису легко и он пошёл проведать Себастьяна. Из-за густого тумана между деревьев ничего не было видно — камеры вряд ли что-то засняли. Но на берегу туман рассеивался, и Крис, дойдя на рассвете до лагеря Стэна, остановился на границе, где песок мешался с чёрными камнями, и завис. Себастьян, движимый индивидуальным планом Фила, облачался в сплошной гидрокостюм. Издалека было заметно, что повязка еще на ноге, а значит, он опять привирал о своем самочувствии. 

Когда Себастьян вылез на берег, размялся и переоделся, Крис без приглашения забрался в палатку. Тепло, не успевшее в неё вернуться, ровный матовый свет создавали атмосферу ледяной гостиницы, похожей на кокон. Спать вдруг захотелось неимоверно. А хмурый, неразговорчивый Себастьян, укутавшийся в плед, дрожал словно его лихорадило. Крис посмотрел на это и бесцеремонно сграбастал его в объятия. Себастьян бровью уткнулся ему в бороду, почти сразу перестал дрожать, а через пару минут оба спали. 

Пробуждение было почти домашним: наполненное ароматом травяного чая и плошкой консервированной каши. Себастьян улыбался, его прищуренные серо-голубые глаза в стенах палатки казались зелёными.

— Ты невероятно мил, — пробурчал Крис. 

Когда он вернулся от озера, где справил нужду, Себастьян уже сидел возле тлеющего костра, попивал кофе из закрытой кружки. В волосах у него торчало украденное у Криса украденное Крисом перо чайки.

— Ты спал как сурок, — ответил Себастьян, заметив взгляд. Он точно не испытывал неловкости ни за то, что облапал Криса во сне, ни за то, что Крис хранил это перо. 

Что-то правильное происходило между ними.

— Придёшь вечером ко мне? — предложил Крис.

Так всё и началось.

Как только Крис привык готовить ужин на двоих, Себастьян на него не явился. Ни после съёмочных часов, ни к полуночи. Крис сперва поминутно выглядывал в окно, сам не понимая, зачем это делает, потом вышел наружу, пытаясь в опускающихся сумерках разглядеть хоть какое-то движение.

Он начал волноваться, хотя Фил мог придумать Себастьяну задание, которое не предполагало участия Криса.

Чистое безоблачное небо растворяло остатки солнечной краски. Луна, до этого бледным кругом висевшая над холмами, набирала яркости, готовясь освещать ночь.

Крис не выдержал, когда в очередной раз наткнулся на “абонента не в сети”, пошёл искать Себастьяна. На всякий случай захватил фонарик, но видел, что он не понадобится — полнолуние было в зените.

Лёгкий туман начал стелиться под ногами, и при каждом шаге разлетался в стороны, будто был дымом сигарет. Крис уже шёл к озёрному берегу, как вдали, со стороны маяка, услышал едва различимый топот копыт. Ему могло и показаться, но он всё равно свернул на звук. Если конь гулял ночью, то мог быть вспугнут человеком или, что пугало самого Криса не меньше, — причинить вред. А Себастьян только поправился.

Крис пытался идти как можно тише, держался за стволы, сливаясь с тенями. И всматривался, вслушивался так, что напрягались глаза и уши. Но ничего не видел, до тех пор, пока конь не вырос перед ним стеной. Чёрное тело, буквально источающее жар. 

Крис замер в нескольких футах от его бока. Конь медленно повернулся, и Криса обволокло теплом и запахом: хвойные опилки, дёготь, мокрая земля после дождя и летний ветер. Непередаваемо. Конь не торопясь обнюхал его, задевая колючими усами, а Крис с быстро бьющимся сердцем едва дышал. 

Обычно, если лошадей привлекали к съёмкам, выбирали самых спокойных и не интересующихся актёрами. Каждый отрабатывал свою программу, и они расходились. Крису просто некогда было полюбить лошадей. А сейчас была ночь, полнолуние в глуши, и гигантский конь вёл себя так, будто хотел подружиться. Он обогнул Криса, прихрамывая на заднюю ногу, сунулся носом по волосам, всхрапнул жарко, что по спине пробежали мурашки, и положил морду на другое плечо, обнимая.

— Вот же, — прошептал Крис. — Ты хочешь, чтобы тебя погладили? А ты чей, приятель, у тебя есть имя?

Он осмелился положить руку на округлый бок. Шерсть была такой гладкой, что переливалась в свете луны, как кузов отполированной тачки.

Конь фыркнул, подтолкнул Криса всем собой и побрёл в сторону маяка, где деревья росли реже и пробивалась зелёная трава. Он немного припадал, как Себастьян, на левую ногу. Крис присмотрелся к следам — копыта оставляли чёткие вмятины от целых подков. 

Крис шёл следом до самой поляны, в центре которой, огороженный рабицей, возвышался полуразрушенный маяк. 

Может, Себастьян всё-таки у Фила?

— Эй... конь? — чувствуя себя глупо, позвал Крис. Конь, конечно же, не отреагировал, даже морды от травы не поднял. — Приятель, ты Себастьяна не видел? 

Конь прянул ушами, но не отвлёкся. 

Крис воспользовался его спокойствием, достал фонарь и, подсвечивая землю, осторожно зашёл слева. Посветил на ногу, совершенно не зная, что будет делать, если там что-то страшное. Но от копыта вверх было всё нормально. Может колючка впиявилась в подошву?

— Приятель, ты меня не лягнёшь, если я потрогаю тебя? Эй! — чуть громче окрикнул Крис. Конь всё же оторвался от жевания и покосился на него пронзительным серо-голубым глазом. У Криса оборвалось сердце. Нет-нет-нет, не может быть. — Так как? — собрался он с духом. — Дашь посмотреть копыто? 

Он осторожно наклонился, поглаживая рукой вдоль суставов, подталкивая коня согнуть ногу. Тот почти сразу поддался, позволил посветить фонарём на подошву. Крис даже осмелился провести пальцем по лунке, убедиться, что там ничего не торчит.

— Всё чисто.

Конь, будто поняв, предупредительно вздрогнул, и Крис отступил назад.

— И что мне теперь делать? — вслух спросил Крис. Он понимал, что до утра пасти коня не будет. Себастьян, если он не был конём, — Крис еще раз подозрительно всмотрелся в чёрную тучу — мог быть у Фила, у себя в палатке, в доме или вообще пошёл на мыс к бобрам. По-хорошему, Крису надо возвращаться в дом, начинать съёмки. Но и коня отпускать не хотелось.

— Приятель, — Крис поднял руку, погладил коня по холке, — ты мне очень понравился. — провёл ладонью по сильной шее. — И, если бы я сошёл с ума и подумал, что ты тот, кем не являешься, я бы сказал, что ты мне давно нравишься. Но я надеюсь, что не сошёл с ума, у тебя есть хозяин и ты не потерялся. А мне нужно идти домой.

Конь внимательно слушал, а может, просто наслаждался поглаживаниями, но как только Крис замолчал и остановился, дёрнул ушами, всхрапнул и боднул Криса головой в плечо. А потом взвился красиво, пролетел вдоль поляны круг почёта. И растворился в тени берёз.

Опешивший Крис долго вслушивался в удаляющийся галоп, пытаясь угадать направление, но то ли щебет проснувшихся птиц помешал, то ли уши заложило от переизбытка эмоций — он так и не понял, куда унёсся конь.

Себастьян обнаружился возле дома, стоял у перил, курил, пуская в ночное небо сизые колечки.

“Ты где был?”, — спросили они одновременно. Себастьян ответил первым:  
— У Фила был, потом тебя искал, связи-то нет.

Крис подошёл вплотную, потянул носом запах дыма:  
— Коня не встречал?

— Какого еще коня? Опять мёртвого?

— Хромого.

— Не, хромого не встречал, — улыбнулся Себастьян, продолжая игру в слова. — Ты сам где был?

— Потерял тебя, — Крис перехватил из пальцев дотлевающую сигарету.

— Уже нашёл, — медленно проговорил Себастьян, взглядом обшаривая лицо Криса. 

— Надолго ли? 

— До следующего полнолуния точно.

Себастьян либо знал, либо не подозревал, о чём говорил. А может быть, Крис сходил с ума в этом экспериментальном кино.

— Пойдем в дом, мне скоро сниматься, — он подтолкнул Себастьяна ко входу.

“Я промёрз... хочу кофе... тебе приготовить завтрак... кто первым в душ...” — Себастьян говорил, а Крис смотрел на него в этой аскетичной обстановке и представлял, как было бы хорошо пригласить его к себе или пожить у него, каждое утро ходить на пробежки с собаками, готовить завтраки, писать сценарии и снимать Себастьяна на камеру, у него очень фотогеничное лицо, большие глаза, красивые губы. Крис откуда-то точно знал, какие они на ощупь.

— Эй, большой парень, очнись, — Себастьян уже стоял у плиты, в обеих руках взвешивая сотейник и сковороду. — Что будешь на завтрак? 

Он опять завис. Чёрт.

Крис встряхнулся, соображая, чего хочет. 

Который уже раз он выпадает из реальности? С Себастьяном невозможно иначе, когда он такой домашний и свой. Когда кажется, что всё взаимно. Но, главное, как далеко простираются мысли Себастьяна о нём? До следующего полнолуния, а потом что?

Следующее полнолуние было почти по-летнему тёплым. После вечерних съёмок все собрались у Бобров на берегу пролива; время проекта подходило к концу. Крис полулежал в самодельном бобровом шезлонге, наблюдал за друзьями Себастьяна. Фил увлечённо рассказывал, какой чудесный материал они отсняли. Братья занимались мангалом, удивительно похожие во всём, словно зеркальные отражения друг друга. Себастьян раскуривал разноцветный кальян. Мешанина запахов витала вокруг, и воздушным змеем за ними кружил Том, не выпускающий из рук камеру-имитацию под старую 16мм, выискивающий интересные ракурсы. Крис потягивал пиво и гадал, как много из неоговоренных съёмочных часов теперь в собственности этих маньяков. Он бы точно забрал их все себе, потому что там был Себастьян.

Не каждый день последнего месяца они проводили вместе, но Фил добавил им совместных дублей, и мечта Криса сбылась — он именно снимался вместе с Себастьяном. 

Пара сцен была у заброшенного маяка, Фил лично присутствовал на поляне. Крис огляделся, выискивая примятую траву и следы копыт, но ничего не нашёл, будто та прогулка ему привиделась. 

— У вас по лесам бегает раненая лошадь, — всё равно сообщил он Филу.

— Конь, — поправил Себастьян.

— А?

— Ты говорил конь, а не лошадь.

— У нас тут нет конюшен, — заверил Фил.

Крис хотел настоять, чтобы Фил, как ответственный за съёмки, разобрался с проблемой. Но Себастьян, тонко чувствующий настроение Криса, положил ему ладонь на плечо и примирительно сказал:  
— Он не может быть ничей, скорее всего, кого-то из местных и точно чипированный.

Обозначившаяся еще днём полная луна после полуночи уже клонилась к горизонту, длинные чёткие тени расчерчивали бобровый мыс.

У Криса и Себастьяна оставалось последнее съёмочное утро, но ощущения были такие, что все они свободны. Мысли Криса весь вечер плавали в приятном дурмане, и опьянение было не алкогольное, а сродни какому-то шаманскому, когда голова идёт кругом от кальяна, от хорошего настроения, компании и чувства влюблённости в мир.

Пьяные Фил и Том утащили Себастьяна кататься на лодке. Как оказалось, братья действительно на ней иногда рыбачили и добывали Себастьяну его любимую форель. Подружившись с Робом и Бобом, Крис всё равно старался не нарушать их уединения — было видно, как братья самодостаточны в обществе друг друга. Поэтому, отсалютовав им на прощание, Крис двинулся в сторону дома, уверенный, что Себастьян его там нагонит.

Среди деревьев света луны совсем не хватало, Крис шёл практически вслепую, ориентируясь на слух и топографическую память. И всё же всхрап и влажное фырканье в затылок были внезапны. Крис вздрогнул всем телом, хотел обернуться, но конь толкнул его мордой в спину, не позволяя. Кровь от страха хлынула в голову, в ушах зашумело так, что Крис едва различал собственное дыхание.

— Полегче, приятель, ты же не хочешь меня задавить? — Крис надеялся, что голос его не подвёл. Он зачем-то поднял руки, будто животное должно понять, что он готов сотрудничать. Бред какой. Надо повернуться, позвать на помощь, он не успел еще далеко зайти. 

Конь боднул его еще раз, практически распластывая по дереву. Перед глазами Криса пронеслись безумные образы. Нет-нет-нет. В голове зазвенело, предвещая блаженное забытьё. 

Крис зажмурился, с силой оттолкнулся от ствола и попал в чьи-то объятия. Человеческие руки обхватили его поперёк живота. Крепко. Тот, кто был за спиной, принял его вес и не пошатнулся.  
— Спокойно, большой парень, это я, — Себастьян прижался губами к самому уху. — Ты зачем ушёл? Я думал… — он широко огладил бока, бёдра Криса, забрался под толстовку.

Крис всё еще цеплялся за дерево.

— Это ты, это был ты.

— Что “я”? — Себастьян продолжал гладить под одеждой.

— Конь.

— Ты рехнулся? — он развернул Криса к себе и в полной темноте поцеловал. Крис задохнулся. От возмущения, от радости — губы Себастьяна были именно такими, какие он знал. Думал, что знал. Крис вцепился в куртку Себастьяна, дёрнул, перехватывая инициативу. 

Себастьян пах хвойными опилками, летним ветром и собой. А на вкус был как трава из кальяна, и Крис рассмеялся:  
— Ты обязан быть конём, — хохотал он.

— Ты больной, — Себастьян продолжал его зацеловывать, — но если ты настаиваешь…

Они прогуляли остаток ночи. Сперва, не заходя в дом, сидели на веранде, слушая шорохи и трели неспящих птиц. Потом, когда звёзды начали гаснуть, а небо подёрнулось предрассветным туманом, пошли проверить ловушки.

За время съёмок Крису удалось поймать и окольцевать несколько птиц, это были местные шишкари и зяблики. После мёртвого ворона Крис с особой осторожностью вынимал птиц из ловушек. Маленькие тельца с заполошно бьющимися сердцами напоминали о том, как хрупко всё вокруг. Крис еще долго будет под впечатлением от этого проекта.

Когда они с Себастьяном вышли на берег под сети ловушки, Крис заметил, что один из внутренних тросов сильно провис. Он окликнул Себастьяна предупредить, но тот уже был в узкой части воронки. Украденное перо чайки опять торчало у него из-за уха. 

В спину шибанул ветер; Себастьян раскинул руки и шало закричал, как сумасшедшая каркающая чайка.

— Вылезай оттуда, снесёт же! — Крис попытался натянуть слабый трос. Но он выгибался под порывами ветра и не поддавался. — Себастьян! — отчаянно позвал Крис.

С берега несло песок и мокрую хвою, Крис не справлялся, но бросить рычаг уже не мог. Себастьян подоспел вовремя — когда руки начали соскальзывать.

— Держу, — улыбнулся он. 

В этот момент что-то лопнуло над головами, ветер резко затих, и сети ловушки, как в замедленной съёмке, спланировали вниз. Хоть они и были из пластика, придавливали ощутимо. Крис лежал на Себастьяне, пытаясь не придавить его еще больше, а тот смеялся как ненормальный, отплёвывался от осыпавшейся трухи и снова хохотал.

Крис не выдержал и заткнул его ладонью. Себастьян всё сотрясался и порывался что-то сказать, смешно вращая глазами.

— Что? — не сдержал улыбки и Крис.

— Вот я и попался, да? 

— Похоже на то, — Крис попытался подняться на руках, чтобы понять, насколько реально самостоятельно выбраться. — Но у меня есть в кармане нож.

— Похоже на приглашение, — ухмыльнулся Себастьян и полез совсем не в тот карман.


End file.
